Facebook Official
by I.Write.Love
Summary: "This is why you don't make things Facebook official and let everyone just figure it out themselves...  Demyx likes this. " SoraRoku one-short. Based on slightly true events. Review, por favor?


**It's a itty-bitty one-shot I wrote last night when I couldn't sleep. The beginning up to the texts is true, I actually do have a Webmastering class right before Tech Theatre with my two friends that are dubbed "Sora" and "Xion". The back hallway was a place where those people (my friends and I are all obsessed, I think) did jack around during the fall production at my school. The girl I call "Demyx" rides my bus, and she's my best friend. Marluxia does have a little issue with acting (she's a very good one, too). Xion and Riku are actually going out (and it's my two best friends, iSpazzeh and her boyfriend).**

**Then last, but not least, we have Sora who is this guy I have the biggest crush on, and Roxas... who is me.**

**But really, you guys rock; all those emails? I had two hundred! Reviews, favorites, author alerts! You guys rock!**

**Don't expect an update of anything anytime soon. Some things have come up, and I'm in the middle of a mild depression that's left me kind of uninspired. I'll work on it though. I'll be okay:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would be sexy time.  
**

* * *

Facebook Official

Sleep was an unobtainable object for him as he lay in bed, mulling over the day he just lived to the one he was going to in a few hours. He just checked his email on his phone (shocked to find nearly two hundred emails from the website he posts his stories on), and then sent a text to update his Facebook, wondering if anyone was still awake. Then, putting on headphones, he lay, staring at the ceiling and listening to the "Almost Alice" soundtrack. His mom and step-dad were asleep already, the TV was showing old reruns of Family Guy, and it was too late for him to start reading "The Lost Books" that sat on his bookshelf across the room. His mind wouldn't stop talking to him, pestering him about school, about the boy he fell in love with and the next chapter of his story that everyone was freaking out over.

He closed his eyes, when a text flashed on his screen; Sora. With nearly no coordination at all, he opened it to read it. 'cnt sleep, roxy?'

Roxas smiled, pressed reply and answered in perfect grammar; 'No, I can't, Sora.'

'to disappointed about the steelers loosin? haha.'

The blonde frowned at the statement. 'No, it's something else, asshole. -_-'

It was a while before there was another reply. 'right. well, whats wrong then?'

'Just can't sleep. Mind won't stfu.'

'oh. u wanna talk about it?'

Roxas froze, and then narrowed his eyes from disappointment. 'No... I can't tell you.'

'huh? y?'

'It's...' Fingers froze over the keyboard. 'It's because... I... I love you, Sora.'

His stomach growled from the lack of dinner he had, too pumped for the Super bowl. He didn't get a reply.

* * *

Roxas dreaded going into class at all that day. First period was easy enough to handle since no one he knew too well was in there. He ran into Hayner and Namine outside of his Webmastering class, joked around about new animes and TV shows, and then headed in when the two-minute warning bell rang. A girl he had befriended from a neighbor project, Michelle, made small talk, just having pleasant conversation that got his mind off things. He didn't find the problem in first, it was second he was dreading; Tech Theatre with Sora.

He hoped for one of those painfully slow classes, but got one that felt like ten minutes. Michelle said bye, and he threw the strap of messenger bag over his shoulder and put on some Avenged Sevenfold to wake him up. Roxas only managed to get three hours of sleep, the third hour managed from the bus ride to school, in which Demyx was missing from. As he neared his next class, he distracted himself by talking to Namine before she had to leave, and then cursed.

Xion was sitting in the back, texting and looked up at the sound of a louder-than-normal "Buried Alive" and smiled as Roxas took out his ear buds. "You look like crap," she commented. "No sleep?"

"Didn't see the Facebook status?" He sighed. "Yeah, and I did something so incredibly stupid..."

She made a mock shock face. "Oh really?"

He nodded and was about to explain when the door closed, making him look up. Sora stood at the entrance, brunette hair ruffled and blue eyes sunken. He looked like crap just like Roxas, but shifted his eyes from the blonde's blue orbs to the floor, then sat on the other side of the room in avoidance. Roxas' heart nearly ripped in two.

"Wow. What happened? Take the Packer and Steeler thing too far?" Xion asked just as Roxas started wiping away his tears with his black jacket. "H-Hey, Roxas?"

He shook his head and the announcements came on, shutting them up. The principal went through the usual; sports, art, scholarships, theatre (Marluxia was the star in the next big production), the big bad important tests coming up. Then they ended with the pledge of allegiance, the moment of silence and the Tech Theatre teacher took over, telling them that they'd be working in the auditorium. Xion mumbled, "what's new?" behind him, and they started filing out, Sora not waiting for Xion and Roxas to catch up like usual, but rather took off down the hall. Roxas' heart broke more.

They all went into the auditorium and to the stage, most of the students going to work, but Roxas and Xion shrunk into the back of the crowd, sitting against the wall. "So what happened?" the black haired girl asked, blue eyes wondering. "I've never seen Sora like this."

Roxas looked to his feet outstretched in front of him. "I... I told him I loved him."

Xion was shocked, looking over at him with wide eyes. "Roxas? You did?"

A nod on the blonde boy's side. "I... How are you and Riku?"

The girl didn't appreciate the subject change, but answered the question with the usual; all good, sweet as ever, weird as usual. Roxas nodded, then stood, pointing to the large double doors next to him. "I'm going to go get a drink from the fountain. Can you go look like your working? I don't want you to get in trouble."

She smiled and nodded. "Don't be gone too long."

He escaped into the back hallway, the band hall loud down here, the lights dimmed and busted. He remembered the days him, Sora, Xion, Vexen and Axel spent here, joking and playing around during rehearsals for the fall production. That was when Axel pointed out the chemistry between him and Sora and when Roxas would take one look at Sora and nearly melt. He went into one of the dressing rooms, and straight to the sink, splashing cold water on his face. 'Stop thinking about him!' he yelled to himself. 'Thinking and wishing won't get you anywhere in life; you heard your step-dad.' He looked into the mirror, shocked to see another reflection behind him. Roxas jumped and turned, facing Sora with a dumb look. "S-Sora?" He hadn't even heard the door open!

Sora sighed, ruffling his spiky brown hair, then looked down. His cheeks turned pink. "About your text... I'm sorry I never replied," he apologized.

Roxas ran a hand through his own bed-head blonde hair. "I-I..."

Sora looked up, dread in his eyes. "No. I'm sorry because..." He trailed off, looking down. "Dammit." Before Roxas knew it, their lips were pressed together in some sort of lame kiss and Sora's hand was on his arm. He started to doubt all those stories Sora would tell him about all those girls he would "so tap" and such. They parted, eyes meeting, and Sora smiled. "I love you, Roxas."

Roxas blinked, then smiled back when his pocket vibrated. Xion; 'Get some, Roxy! D^w^b' He hid the text before Sora saw, then took his hand and flashed another smile.

"The teacher'll catch us, come on."

* * *

Roxas is now in a relationship with Sora.

2:56 pm. Like. Comment.

You and 13 people like this.

Xion at 2:58pm: Bout damn time =w= You owe me some money, Riku.

Riku at 3:01pm: damit!

Vexen at 3:02pm: yay!

Axel at 3:10pm: told ya so!

Namine at 3:30pm: horray!

Demyx at 3:31pm: AWWWWWWYEAAAAA (You like this.)

Xigbar at 4:00pm: good for you. congrats.

Larexene at 4:10pm: Get you some, Roxas!

Sora at 4:15pm: holy shit.

Roxas at 4:16pm: Yeah, I know.

Saix at 4:18pm: Congrats!

Xemnas at 4:30pm: well then... i lost that 1, vexen.

Marluxia at 4:31pm: :D

Zexion at 4:40pm: Yay!:D

Sora at 4:45pm: everyone needs to calm down!

Roxas at 5:00pm: This is why don't make things Facebook official, and let everyone figure it out themselves... (Demyx likes this.)


End file.
